Klaine Week 2012
by hpswst101
Summary: Joining the Klaine fandom in celebrating "Original Songs" with Klaine Week. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Monday: Kids

_Dedicated to my Family-of-Choice. I love each and every one of you and this story goes out to you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Cooper or Burt. They all belong to Ryan Murphy and his various associates._

Maria Hummel was home from the hospital with her two-day-old son Kurt Elijah Hummel. Burt Hummel was out picking up some beer, it helped with the mother's milk, while Maria's oldest and best friend Leah was keeping the new mother company with her own two sons, two-year-old Blaine and eight-year-old Cooper. Cooper had gone out with Burt but Blaine had stayed with his mother, Maria and the newborn.

Blaine stared at the newborn, all smushed, and pink and staring blankly out at the world. The young curly haired boy stared at the baby with large amber eyes of amazement as the two women laughed gently from the kitchen table where they were drinking some tea together, as they watched the toddler interact with the baby.

"Would you like to hold him, Blaine?" Maria asked after the young toddler had just stood and stared at the baby for quite sometime, she had a kind and fond smile on her face as she posed the question for the little curly haired boy. Blaine looked up at the new mother, nodding his head fiercely. Maria got up from the table, heading towards the baby as she told Blaine to sit on the floor, Blaine's own mother instructing him to be careful of the baby.

The new mother took her offspring into her arms and came to sit next to Blaine, handing the baby to the young wide-eyed toddler. Blaine held the baby gently, tightly, like a precious and well-beloved doll.

Kurt shifted a little at the new hands and position but a second later he had calmed and seemed to be very restful in Blaine's arms.

"He's… He's… He's so _tiny!_" The mothers laughed together as they each took a spot on either side of Blaine.

"Thank god!" Maria laughed in a joyous tone before setting a soft kiss to her son's head. "But he won't be tiny for long though. Babies grow very quickly Blaine."

"Aren't you afraid of breaking him?" The mothers laughed again.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine."

Blaine didn't seem to believe her as he looked back down at the baby, a baby who seemed to be reaching out to him, even though the movements were hard to identify. "I'll protect him! No one is ever going to hurt him under my watch!" The mothers gave each other a fond look before chuckling lightly and agreeing to Blaine's new position in the newborn's life.

And as it turned out Blaine did an excellent job of playing the protector. He always wanted to play with Kurt and look after him, the relationship was very sweet as the mothers watched with a quiet fondness of their two sons playing together and forming a very special bond as they grew up.

But five years later Maria started to grow ill and Blaine and Leah moved, making the visits between the two children and their mothers' harder as they were no longer a block away from each other.

It was a hard fight for Maria but in the end the cancer won and Leah couldn't bare to take her son to her friend's house, her own best friend she's known since Kindergarten was dead and the house held too many painful memories. Kurt himself… he was so much like his mother and it hurt to see him because she couldn't help but see Maria, her best friend. So Blaine and Kurt stopped seeing one another.

Blaine never forgot his younger friend but Kurt could only remember a shadowy figure, a figure that was in photos with him and the memory of someone other than his parents watching over him.

It would be over a decade later before the two young boys, now young men, would meet again.

_A/N Please review! I'll be posting Tuesday's story shortly so put the story on your alert pages. Thank you!_


	2. Tuesday

Washington D.C. Conference

Kurt boarded the plane along with a dozen of other people, all being packed into the airplane like sardines in a can. Kurt was not a fan of flying, he would have much preferred to drive or take a train from Ohio to Washington D.C. but this was the fastest way to get there not to mention, paid for.

Looking at his ticket one last time he identified his seat and moved towards the back of the plane, bypassing the nice looking first class seating. It turned out his row was in the middle, his seat next to another young man's with short curly brown/black hair that was gazing out the window he was next to. Kurt stowed his carry-on away before taking a seat next to the other male and buckling up.

All around him people moved and claimed seats, Kurt opened up the book he had brought with him, hoping he could avoid the ascent.

"What are you reading?" A foreign voice asked from beside him. Kurt turned to his left, meeting the other male's eyes; he had such warm, huge eyes; like the color of mead.

"All the President's Men. I saw the movie of it with Dustin Hoffman and Paul Newman a couple of nights ago and became interested in the Watergate." The other male nodded his head, several times in quiet agreement.

"I've heard of the incident but I really don't know much about it." He gave a small almost shy smile, Kurt felt some heat arise in his cheeks, and he was cute and knowing Kurt's luck, straight.

"It's about the Republican's breaking into the Democratic campaign headquarters and the whole scandal that revealed itself."

"Which was…" The lights started to dim and an informational video started to play on safety procedures, Kurt could feel his stomach tighten but continued to talk to his seat neighbor, the other seat was still open.

Taking a deep breath Kurt relayed the situation to the other male who was asking questions and actually listening and paying attention to his words, it was nice. The pilot came on, telling everyone they were leaving the gate. Kurt's stomach flopped and twisted, his breathing suddenly becoming very shallow.

"Is something wrong?" The student next to him asked, his eyes curious.

"I hate taking off and descending, puts my nerves on edge."

"Keep talking to me than. Tell me about yourself, maybe that might help distract you." Why was this complete stranger being so nice to him? They had just met and probably would never see each other again; Kurt opened his mouth to talk.

As the plane rose up into the sky, Kurt clutching the armrest with white fingers, he talked of his father and stepfamily.

"You're lucky to have such an accepting family," the other boy replied in a quiet, almost longing, voice. "My Dad has made it very clear we don't talk about it and my mother refuses to stand up. My brother is a little bit more okay with it but… he has his moments…" A small thoughtful frown crossed the other man's face. Kurt wanted to wipe it away. The seatbelt lights came off.

"So you're gay?" Kurt's voice was quiet, not wanting to offend or assume but…

The other male nodded his head. "I'm actually going to D.C. for a GLBT convention."

"Really?" Kurt gave the student a hard look. "So am I. I'm going for the discussion about bullying in schools and the actions we can do to prevent it."

"How to deal with the homophobic family for me." A smile, what a smile, it was beautiful. "Blaine Anderson."

Kurt took the proffered hand, it warm and soft, "Kurt Hummel."


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday: Missing Moment from "The First Time"

His breath was warm, hot against his throat, placing butterfly kisses along his neck as his hands fisted the young man's own shirt. Kurt moaned loudly, glad that Blaine's parents were away.

Their lips met, open, sultry and warm as their tongues warred against one another. Kurt lost his fingers in Blaine's curly nappy hair, Blaine had insisted on a shower when he got home.

His' body hovered just above Kurt's on the bed, their bodies barely pressing, ghosting against one another when they took their deep, long breaths.

It was hot and the clothes felt uncomfortable. Their blood boiling at a high temperature that moved south to a certain body part that whenever it was brushed against would produce a low moan from the male that owned it.

So close… So close to one another… So hot and so warm and wanting, _desiring_, to be just a little bit more closer to the other male than before.

"Blaine!" Kurt gave a low peal as he felt his boyfriend's thigh brush against his lower body. The more effeminate one nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck before whispering hotly into his neck. "Stop for a second please."

Blaine's grip loosened and he slowly pushed himself up so he was off of Kurt. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Large hazel, oak, mead eyes stared down at Kurt in worry and care and love. Love.

For years the only love that Kurt had been familiar to was the love he would see in his father's eyes, the love care and pride that Burt could never say but you could always see, always feel. In a world full of dark people shouting slanders at you for who you were, his father would always have a smile and kind eyes for his son to look into and trust that life would eventually get better. And it did.

Now he has a boyfriend a foreign concept just less than a year ago. He had someone else to look and turn to when the world seemed a little bit darker and in turn, Kurt would also be the comfort when needed. He never realized before how much seeing that love and devotion meant to him.

"No." Kurt comforted, his hand playing with a curl that was near his boyfriend's ear. "I… You know I'm uncomfortable with the subject of sex, right?" His boyfriend nodded his head, eyes clearly showing the confusion on where this conversation was going. Kurt look down at his body, at the thin white t-shirt he was wearing and skin tight pants that was showing a large bulge down there. "But I wanted to know if we could…" His throat was unbelievable dry and a part of him wanted to turn back and just continue with the heated kisses but Blaine's wide honest eyes and knowing that pursuing with that path would only lead to absolutely nothing, deterred him. Blaine loved him, this wasn't a fling or manipulation. This was just them, and this was Kurt wanting to take it just a bit further, hoping to any sort of higher power up there that he wasn't about to shoot himself in the foot. "I wanted to know if… If we could… possibly… grant each other passports to travel just a little bit further?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment and Kurt felt a great desire to throw up but then Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt hard, fiercely. Pulling away just a little bit to say, "Yes. Of course."

_First time writing something like this so input would be nice. :) Hope you all enjoyed reading it!_


	4. Thursday

Anniversary

Today was their anniversary. Why did the cancer have to take him away?

_A/N Shortest thing I have ever written. Had a whole scene written of Kurt reminiscing about his full life with Blaine but I thought this was more appropriate. Let me know what you guys think! :)_


	5. Friday

The Bar

Blaine held the door open for Kurt as they entered their favorite gay bar. College had let out for the year and the two 22 year old men would be heading off back to Ohio for the winter break before coming back to school in the spring.

The rest of their friends were out clubbing or getting one last sex night in the dorms before leaving, so the two had decided to call it a date. Which of course meant, going to see a really stupid movie and making out in the back, to having dinner that would always end with them going to their favorite bar.

There were two stools open at the bar, the two young men claimed them and ordered their drinks.

They fell into their normal quite, teasing chit- chat. Of course they always attracted plenty of attention, Kurt with his effeminate and always fashion sense style and Blaine with his handsome face, warm eyes and smooth voice. They always drew a crowd.

Blaine bit his lip trying to contain his laughter as he laughed at the story Kurt had just finished telling.

Kurt glared at his long- standing boyfriend, "You're not funny."

Blaine continued laughing. "Where was I when this happened?"

Kurt had retold the tale of him, Linda and Antonia (their drag queen friend) going shopping and all the problems that happened when you had two shopaholics mixed in with one lone anti-shopper… well… you get very interesting stories let's leave it at that.

"You were taking your Pyshc exam," Kurt shrugged in answer of Blaine's whereabouts; he usually did accompany the group to the mall.

"Uggh, don't remind me," Blaine groaned and placed his head on the counter. Kurt giggled and took a small swig of his beer.

"Oh come on, you didn't do that bad," Kurt comforted.

"Yes, I did," Blaine muttered from the counter. "I failed it, I just know _it_!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he leaned over and kissed Blaine's curly mop of hair. The man had decided to lose the gel when he entered college and now only used it when he was going to go to a special event or back home. "Come on, Blaine. You did fine. You survived Dalton's academics, didn't you?"

Blaine lifted his head up and smiled reluctantly as he laid his head on his partner's shoulder. "You really think I did well don't you?" he asked as they interlaced their fingers together, their palms pressing up against the other.

"I do." Blaine met Kurt's eyes and kissed his hand gently.

"Thanks. I need to use the restroom, watch my drink for me?" Kurt nodded his head saying he would and Blaine left the bar counter.

The bar door opened, letting in a cold and bristling wind. Everyone turned around to yell at the man to close the door. He did.

As Kurt waited for Blaine to come back though, the man took as much time as a girl when it came to the bathroom, another man was checking out Kurt and he liked what he saw.

A pair of dark skinny jeans hugged Kurt's legs and did a magnificent job of highlighting his butt. He had a large coat on, a coat that looked as if it belonged to someone else, but this man didn't take any notice. The man only saw a mid-college aged student, sitting at a bar all alone. The man smiled. He was going to have a fun time tonight if he played this right.

Kurt took a small sip of his beer, taking it very slowly as A. This was not his most favorite alcohol and B. After the April Rhodes incident, Rachel Berry's train-wreck party and the Scandals situation, Kurt made sure to steer clear of large amounts of alcohol, especially around Blaine. And as Kurt took another small sip someone sat right next him in Blaine's spot, and this guy was definitely not Blaine.

"May I sit here?" the man asked after he had already sat down.

"No, my boyfriend is sitting there," Kurt rejected the offer and turn to look at this new guy.

He had long dyed blond hair that looked terrible. Kurt wasn't positive if the man never washed it or if he was trying on that new punk/rocker look that looked really stupid and Kurt knew would be out in a year or so. The only thing he had going for him was his big strong looking build, he must be into some type of sport to be so fit, that or just so in to himself.

"Oh, come on. You don't need to lie to me," the man smiled and held out his hand to shake. "The name's Kip."

_Kip? Really?_ Kurt thought to himself before shaking his head. "I'm not a liar. I'm an honest person."

"Then where is your beau?"

"In the bathroom," Kurt shrugged.

"Well he's sure taking his sweet time," Kip glanced at the male bathroom door as if waiting to see someone leave.

"He usually does." Kurt replied, keeping his answers short and to the point. "And he should be back right about now."

"What? Is he a jealous lover?" Kip asked.

"Not typically." It was true, Blaine wasn't a jealous person. Possessive maybe if he didn't like you, but all together trusted Kurt enough to know that he wouldn't be cheated on.

"Well, then come on." Kip lowered his tone and leaned closer to Kurt, Kurt moved farther back. This guy was seriously getting on the male-diva's nerves. "I'm sure he won't mind if we left for a bit. I make a killer drink."

"I'm sure you do," Kurt said and pushed the man away. "But really, not interested."

"Kurt?" The effeminate male perked up at the sound of the voice calling his name. Turning to the side slightly he saw his boyfriend, usually wide happy hazel brown eyes now narrowed in suspicion as he stared at the stranger named Kip. "A friend of yours?"

"Not in the slightest." Kip met Blaine's eyes, clearly unafraid of the much smaller male who hadn't grown since high school. Kurt turned back to the stranger. "Now please go away, my boyfriend is here."

Kip shrugged his shoulders. "He moved but…" the stranger turned dark eyes to Kurt, making the college student feel a bit uncomfortable. "You and I can always leave." Kurt slapped the stranger's hand away from his thigh, which the older man had been reaching for.

"Not interested." Leaving the seat, Kurt placed a couple of bucks on the bar table before standing next to his boyfriend. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Blaine nodded his head but didn't say anything as he continued to glare at the stranger, daring him to make a move. Kip took the bait and made to reach again for Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt if you ever want to try it with a real man-" the man never finished what he said as Blaine gave a quick punch to the man's stomach, bending him down so their faces met as Blaine told hotly.

"Stay away from my boyfriend. He said no. And a man is someone who stands by their principles, who people can trust and is a good person to the community they live in. Sexual predators are not men." With that the two college students left, wrapping their arms around each other, Kurt placing a quick, heated kiss on Blaine's lips before leaving the bar.

_A/N This story and the next two are all stories that were in my computer's archives so if you see anything in there that can be changed to make it better, please let me know. Thank you!_


	6. Saturday

The Proposal

Blaine was the first one up, but he didn't move, he never wanted to. Kurt was in his arms, cuddled into his chest with a few streams of sunlight shifting through the light curtain and lightly resting on Kurt's bare shoulders and Blaine's face. His fingers drifted through Kurt's soft hair, his fingertips barely touching his partner's scalp.

Warm amber eyes stared at the man; they weren't boys anymore, in his arms just going through his mind time and time again of all the different memories he had created with Kurt.

_Thirteen years_, Blaine realized as he continued to go through Kurt's hair, the other hand lightly caressing the skin at Kurt's waist. They had known each other for thirteen years. Had been in each other's life and dreams for thirteen years and Blaine never wanted to leave that.

He was happy and content with Kurt. His favorite activity of any day was coming home to Kurt and the two of them cuddling up close to one another on the couch or in their bed. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing his neck before nuzzling and rubbing his face up against it, always enticing a light giggle to Kurt's lips. Thirteen years... what were they waiting for?

Placing a light kiss on Kurt's forehead, his partner started to stir. The first sight his glasz eyes saw were Blaine's own amber eyes. The hand that had been going through Kurt's hair cupped the fashionista's soft cheek, rubbing Blaine's thumb against it. "Morning beautiful."

Kurt smiled and leaned up, kissing Blaine gently and whispering into Blaine's lips. "It's always a good morning with you." Blaine smiled and gave him a sweet and soft kiss in return.

"How am I this lucky to have you as a boyfriend?"

The man in his arms shrugged, "I think the better question is how lucky are we to have met."

Blaine took in a deep breath, his hand traveling down Kurt's side to rest on his hips as he said, "Do you realize we've been together for thirteen years?"

Kurt shifted up a little bit, holding up his own weight as his shocked crystal eyes met Blaine's. "Really?" Blaine nodded his head, his hands still ghosting over Kurt's hips and waist. "And why aren't we married yet?"

Blaine smiled at the bluntness. "I don't know. It was school, trying to make a career and then it was money... I don't know." He moved an arm to snake up Kurt's back, pushing him back down. Kurt didn't resist as he placed a light kiss on Blaine's lips, his hands moving to Blaine's hair and getting lost in the natural curls. "But I truly wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with you." He said as they broke the sweet kiss, his eyes still closed relishing the sweetness and intimacy of it all.

"Nor I." Kurt agreed as he leaned back in to touch Blaine's lips. "So will you marry me, Blaine Warbler?" This time sounding a little bit more breathless as he left the kiss and nuzzled into Blaine's neck, leaving small feather light kisses there.

The tenor smiled at the old nickname from his school days and responded, heating up Kurt's ear and neck with a sincere, "Yes."


	7. Sunday

Darren's First Step

Blaine held up Darren, making sure the curly haired toddler was all centered and stable before loosening his grip on the little boy's waist.

The mid morning sun was lighting up the living room of the Klaine Family home. They had just finished breakfast and had been playing with their son when the little boy started to stand up, and all on his own. So, now the parents were trying to see if they could get him to walk.

"Come on, Darren," Blaine cooed to the little boy. "Walk to Daddy Kurt."

Daddy Kurt was only a few steps away, his arms ready and out to catch his son if he started to tremble on his little toddler legs. "Come on, Darren." Kurt smiled, wiggling his fingers in a welcoming gesture.

The little boy smiled a bright happy smile and waved his arms up and down like all little babies do, narrowly missing Blaine's face while he was at it. Darren made a little gurgling noise and took a step forward, his arms outstretched, keeping him in balance.

Blaine and Kurt glowed and made their own happy squeals as they watched their son take his first step.

Darren took another step, this time Blaine letting go so Darren was standing all on his own but both fathers' hands were close by, just in case. The little one continued to smile bright, like he knew he was accomplishing something big. The boy made some talk and Kurt just smiled.

"That's right, Darren," Kurt agreed to the toddler's nonsense. "You're standing up all on our own. So come on and let me give you a hug." The little boy continued to smile and took another step and another until he reached his Daddy Kurt's hands and giggled loudly, "Da...da!"

Kurt glowed and picked the child up, hugging him close to his body as Kurt stood up. Darren had a happy grin on his face as he was being cradled and praised, his effeminate father placing warm and tender kisses on the boy's head.

Blaine also stood up with a smile wrapping his partner and child into a great big bear hug, placing his own warm kiss on the boy's curly head before meeting his husband's eyes and giving Kurt a kiss full of happiness and pride.

This was their family full of love and care for one another. Even little Darren, though young, was often seen looking at his two dads with a childlike fondness and love. This was their family.

_A/N The End. Hope you all enjoyed the stories I made. :) Please leave a comment or review. Thank you!_


End file.
